Software and services can be deployed over the Internet. When a service provider provisions applications over the wire or air with sensitive content, the service provides will want to know with confidence that their secrets are properly protected. In order to do so, the service providers must be able to know with certainty what software is running on the remote platform and in which environment it is executing.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.